


Close to you

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan is deathly afraid of thunderstorms and runs to Phil for comfortPrompt:Person A is deadly afraid of thunder, so on nights when the thunderstorms are particularly bad, they go into person B’s bedroom. B sleepily pulls up their blankets and gestures for A to crawl into bed beside them, where the two fall asleep together.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Close to you

It had stormed all day but it was after Dan tried to go to sleep that it got awful bad. Thunder cracked loud in the sky and Dan could have sworn he felt the apartment shake. He pulled the blanket closer to himself hoping that hiding would somehow make the storm less scary. 

He shook with fear as another loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of his bedroom. He wondered how Phil could sleep through this. Every time it stormed Phil slept like a baby. 

Determined to fall asleep Dan closed his eyes and tried forcing himself to think of anything but what was happening outside. It actually worked, and he started to drift off when he was awakened by another crack of thunder. Dan ripped the blankets from his shaking body and ran as if his life relied on it. He ran down the hallway and made a beeline straight for Phil's room. He stopped for a moment outside and wondered if he should man up and go back to bed when what he swore was the loudest crack yet went off. Throwing all hesitations aside he opened Phil's door with such force he wondered if he had maybe taken it off his hinges.

Dan could make out Phil's sleeping form in the bed. He seemed to be sleeping just fine despite the terror that was going on outside. Dan tried to be as quiet as he could as he walked over to the bed. Dan felt horrible about waking Phil up but Phil had told him he could wake him up anytime he needed to, and Dan thought this justified it. 

"Phil," he whispered. 

The sleeping form didn't move. 

"Phil," he said a bit louder, this time shaking Phil's shoulder. 

This time Phil stirred, he opened his eyes barely, "Dan? What's going on?" he asked, clearly confused. 

Dan felt ashamed for waking Phil up, he was such a baby.

"Um nothing," he muttered, turning around to go back to his room. 

Another crack rattled the apartment and Dan jumped turning back around to look at Phil. 

Phil smiled softly and lifted the corner of his blanket. Dan took no time to question as he leaped into the bed and buried himself under the blankets. Phil laughed softly as he pulled Dan towards him. 

Dan relaxed the moment his skin came into contact with Phil's. 

"Thanks Phil," Dan said, yawning. If he wasn't so tired he would have laughed at himself for how sleepy he had gotten the moment he was in Phil's embrace. 

Phil smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Anytime Dan." 

Phil could tell Dan was already sleeping as the boy's body had become relaxed and there was a soft snoring coming from him. 

With contentment in his eyes Phil looked out his window to watch the storm because unlike Dan he loved nights like this. Not just for the rain but also because Dan without a doubt always came to him, and that made him the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for probably over a year so hopefully, this isn't too bad. Comments and likes are appreciated!


End file.
